Histórias
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: No fundo, tudo que temos são as histórias que vivemos. Presente de amigo secreto do forum NFF para Fab Scorpio.


**_Histórias_**

Era mais uma manha no Santuário de Atena. Embora os gêmeos estivessem ainda dormindo, Kanon, o mais novo deles, já começava a demonstrar que acordava - embora ele fosse, geralmente, o que acorda mais tarde.

\- Hun...

Ao se mexer na cama, sem querer suas mãos encontraram com os cabelos de Saga. Aqueles cabelos que lhe eram tão familiares, pois havia passado até mesmo a gestação com ele. Abriu os olhos e viu que ele ainda dormia.

\- Saga...

Seu companheiro de uma vida toda. Era certo que havia ocorrido aquele período de separação de ambos, porém... a separação não fora tão forte quanto a história de amor que eles viviam.

Sem mais pensar, beijou os lábios do gêmeo em selinho, mesmo com ele dormindo. Em seguida sorriu e foi para o banho, pois o dia seria longo. Não demorou muito para que Saga entrasse também no banheiro, a cara amassada de sono, porém também já iniciando o seu banho.

\- Bom dia, Kanon.

\- Bom dia, meu amor.

O gêmeo mais velho logo reparou no tom de voz mais amoroso do companheiro. Portanto, sorriu pra ele.

\- Kanon, está "carente" hoje?

\- Não. Somente reflexivo. Fico pensando... já vivemos tanta coisa juntos. Somos um casal há muito tempo, mas também gostamos um do outro como irmãos desde sempre. É um vínculo bastante importante, não acha?

\- É claro. Mas por que pensou nisso agora?

\- Porque de repente me dei conta de que te ver acordando de manhã ao meu lado, é como se isso já me fosse algo muito precioso. Algo do qual eu deveria sentir orgulho de ter!

Saga sorriu a ele.

\- Eu sei. Também tenho orgulho da nossa história, apesar dos percalços. Penso que a gente deveria dar valor às coisas e pessoas dia após dia, enquanto as temos, e não depois que as perdemos. Não acha?

\- Sim, meu bem.

E de repente os olhos azuis de Saga significaram mais a ele do que qualquer outra coisa. Havia por trás do azul daqueles olhos um misto de amor, de carinho e da amálgama de todas as histórias de ambos juntos. Tudo ali, para que Kanon conseguisse ler.

E ele, o gêmeo mais novo, também tinha essa amálgama em seus olhos. Eram já muitos anos, e eles sabiam melhor do que ninguém o que haviam extraído de todas essas histórias, fosse pro bem, fosse pro mal.

Sorriram juntos e terminaram de se banhar e vestir, mas antes de saírem enfim, viram a Lidiya no corredor lhes dizendo que as gêmeas haviam acordado.

\- Hum, Saga... acho melhor eu ir ver o que querem!

\- Vou junto. Afinal, elas vão ficar um tempo sem nos ver...

Assim foi. Ambos foram até as meninas e as viram sorrir. Elas já sorriam e diziam as primeiras palavras. Kanon sorriu a elas e disse enfim:

\- Meninas, os papais vão treinar. Depois a gente se vê, sim?

Beijou a cada uma delas no rosto, seguido por Saga que fez o mesmo. E viram nos olhos das duas a mesma matiz azul dos seus próprios... aquelas matizes iriam substituir as deles um dia.

Elas iriam ser as que contariam as histórias deles aos demais, dizendo o que os pais delas tinham de bom e de mau, os extremos e as belezas das histórias que Saga e Kanon deixaram na Terra enquanto viveram.

Mas por enquanto ambos sabiam que precisavam levar aquela história adiante e deixar um bom exemplo às filhas, aos aprendizes, a todos que estavam à volta deles. Pois a vida, a História, os séculos, os anos e as eras, nada mais eram que um retalho de todos os dias, e de todas as semanas, e de todos os momentos vividos.

E eles esperavam construir esses momentos, deixando algo de bom para quem viesse depois.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _EEEEEEEEEEE, quebrei o jejum com os gêmeos! Não teve lemon, mas enfim, chega de tanto lemon, né? Rsssss!_

 _Fic de amigo secreto pro Fab Scorpio do forum NFF. Fabeeeenho, tudo de bom! Sei que você também é fã dos gêmeos e acompanha o meu trabalho com eles há pelo menos uns cinco anos!_

 _Reparo tbm que escrevo faz quase dez anos com esse casal. Enquanto muita gente já debandou pra qualquer outra coisa, eu ainda shippo esses dois! Rs! Aliás, estou relendo todas as fics que fiz com eles. Algumas muito safadas, mas outras bastante tocantes! Bom ver como evoluímos com o tempo através da escrita!_

 _Abração e feliz 2016!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
